Dulces dieciséis
by HalliwellMB
Summary: Cómo se sintió Piper el día antes de cumplir diecisiete años./ Viñeta.


_Re editado: 22 de julio del 2011._

* * *

**Otra historia de "no estoy de humor". One shot.**

* * *

Piper se sentó en su cama, tomó su cuaderno y un lápiz. Luego, empezó a escribir.

_6 de agosto, 1990._

_Hoy es el último día en que tengo dieciséis años, mañana cumpliré diecisiete._

_Cuando era niña, veía a las dieciséisañeras y pensaba "Wow, son personas geniales...quiero ser como ellas en un futuro cercano...quiero tener dieciséis años lo antes posible, y ser genial, y hermosa, sexy, inteligente, con buenas notas en el colegio y un novio lindo...quiero ir a fiestas con mis mejores amigas durante las noches. Quiero llevarme bien con mis padres, como lo hago ahora...sí, dieciséis, ¡Voy por ti!"._

_Hoy, cuando realmente tengo dieciséis, puedo decir que nada de lo que soñé está pasando en mi vida._

_No soy genial, bonita, sexy ni inteligente._

_Tengo buenas notas solamente porque carezco de vida social._

_Nunca he tenido un novio._

_Odio las fiestas, pero amo las noches...aunque las paso sola, sin amigos con quien compartirlas, porque es demasiado difícil para mí socializar cuando la gente me odia...no es mi culpa ser la tímida hermana del medio y ratón de biblioteca._

_No tengo una buena relación con mis padres...no tengo padres. La única persona con la que cuento es mi abuela, que vive tratando de hacer lo mejor posible...pero, ella tiene muchas cosas de las que ocuparse con la universidad de Prue y la rebeldía de Phoebe. No hay tiempo para mí._

_Sigo soñando con mis dulces dieciséis...aún voy por ti...en mis sueños, en mis cuentos de hadas...no en la vida real...pero, ¿Quién necesita a la vida real cuando es...un infierno? La realidad apesta. La realidad no es real. Realidad es una palabra que no conozco, que no me pertenece, que no uso, porque no existe en mi vocabulario. Hay un montón de palabras que no puedo usar, mi vocabulario no es muy amplio, porque las palabras no pueden expresar lo que el corazón siente._

_Cumpliré diecisiete._

_Estoy cansada. Tengo sueño. Estoy triste._

_Soy una persona feliz. Soy afortunada. Tengo suerte._

_Lo sé...la vida no ha sido fácil, pero, si lo piensas...¿Ha sido fácil para alguien? NO. Para nadie._

_Los seres humanos están aquí para sufrir. Llorar. Sentir que sus corazones se rompen una vez. Dos veces. Un millón de veces._

_Los seres humanos piensan que son especiales. Únicos. Que nadie los entiende, que nadie se preocupa por ellos, que están completamente solos e infelices. Y es verdad. Nadie entiende que, sus propios deseos son los mismos que los de los demás. No somos especiales. Somos uno, y lo mismo. No estamos solos, no queremos compartir ni abrirnos a los demás. Nadie se preocupa de nosotros, porque nosotros no nos preocupamos de nadie. No somos infelices. Yo voy a decirte qué es ser infeliz y después, puedes hablar...y estoy segura de que si lo hago, encontraré a alguien que va a decirme que no tengo idea qué es sufrir, qué es el dolor, qué es sentirse desesperado, miserable. Qué es morir y, respirar siendo consciente de ello. Voy a llorar, sentir lo que él/ella siente, pero aparecerá otra persona que nos dirá que no tenemos idea de qué es sufrir._

_Eso es: no sabemos, no sabemos nada._

_Todo el mundo siente lo mismo de forma distinta. Todos queremos ir al mismo lugar, y venimos del mismo lado, y todos terminaremos bajo tierra con una linda y cínica tumba con nuestros nombres escritos, la cual está esperando por nosotros desde...el principio._

_Tengo dieciséis, y no soy nada de lo que soñé cuando era más joven, ingenua, hermosa y con un alma intacta._

_Tengo dieciséis, y cuando tenía quince, moría por cumplir dieciséis._

_Tengo dieciséis, y voy a cumplir diecisiete, y muero por cumplir dieciséis otra vez, y ser todo lo que soñé._

_Tengo dieciséis, y voy a cumplir diecisiete, pero no seguiré soñando con lo que quiero ser o cómo quiero ser en un futuro. __Tengo sueños, tengo esperanzas, tengo una idea...pero no quiero gastar mi tiempo construyendo una vida que no tendré. Construyéndola y viéndola caer._

Piper retiró una lágrima de su sonriente rostro, y miró su reloj.

― Feliz cumpleaños a mí ―susurró, escribiendo una última cosa antes de que sus hermanas aparecieran en su cuarto para saludarla como cada año a esa misma hora.

_7 de agosto, 1990._

_Tengo diecisiete._

* * *

**Espero que les haya gustado =) Creo que está un poco enredado, pero expresa mucho. Un corazón roto y abierto al mundo.**


End file.
